villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zhang Chunhua
Zhang Chunhua is one of the supporting antagonists in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. She is the wife of Sima Yi, a mother of Sima Shi and Sima Zhao, and an important statesperson in the Kingdom of Wei. She is also known as Empress Xuanmu of the Jin Empire. History Many stories in China refer to her as a "Demonic Wife", and she is famous for being a female murderer. Zhang Chunhua was said to be as intelligent as her husband, if not more. She was a cruel woman with a violent temper, so much so that even her husband feared her. Although they had 3 children together, Sima Yi apparently never loved his wife. There is a popular story in which Sima Yi fall out, and when Zhang Chunhua came to visit him he is rumored to have said, "What a foolish woman! Her visit means nothing to me!". Although they did not get along, Zhang Chunhua did aid Sima Yi in his quest to gain more power, helping to cover up any evidence that he was secretly planning to stage a coup. When she died, Sima Yi pretended to mourn her. However, it was mainly a ploy to gain sympathy from people. Personality Zhang Chunhua is a wise and capable mother. But she shows signs of her wickedly cryptic side when she is not pleased, causing even her own family to fear offending her. While her criticism is blunt to help bring out the other party's true potential. Zhang Chunhua saw Sima Yi's past appearance enough to make him afraid of her. Although seemingly dominant in their relationship, her relationship with her husband is harmonious and she does care about him. The wife is content to step down for her husband, but occasionally forces him to make a decision he usually rejects. She severely called Sima Yi "My Lord" or "Husband." Zhang Chunhua believes that Wang Yuanji is more responsible than any other son, and often reminds the younger how to train Sima Zhao. Gallery Images Zhang_Chunhua_(ROTK11).png|Zhang Chunhua in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Zhang Chunhua ROTK12.jpg|Zhang Chunhua in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Zhang_Chunhua_(ROTK12TB).png|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Zhang_Chunhua_(ROTK13PUK).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII: Fame and Strategy Expansion Pack portrait. Zhang_Chunhua_2_(1MROTK).png|Young portrait. Zhang_Chunhua_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Lady Zhang Chunhua.jpg|Zhang Chunhua in Dynasty Warriors 8. Zhang Chunhua.jpg|''Dynasty Warriors 8'' render. Zhang.jpg Dfcafefe.jpg Zhang Chunhua - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Zhang Chunhua's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Zhang_Chunhua_(DW9).png|Zhang Chunhua in Dynasty Warriors 9. Zhang_Chunhua_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Zhang Chunhua's civilian clothes. t017bfdd1043918dcff.jpg|Zhang Chunhua in The Advisors Alliance. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhang Chunhua Ending - 1080p (60fps) - HD|Zhang Chunhua's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *She also appears as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. pl:Zhang Chunhua Navigation Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Extravagant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Spouses Category:Trickster Category:Warlords Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Provoker Category:Crossover Villains Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Protective Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Disciplinarians Category:Delusional Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Deal Makers